dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hellbound 2
Big Plans Date: April 12th 2014 The entirety of the Reapers were in their base on Greed, when suddenly, a blinding flash and scream of pain erupted from the recreation area. Arriving there, the group saw Nuriel floating in the air, and energy coming from all over, racing into his body. After it was done, Nuriel fell on the floor, unconscious. Macabre checked him out, but couldn't find any form of damage. After Nuriel woke up, Fainne seemed to have heard something telepathically. She took Leech, and teleported away. Eventually Fainne returned, and a few minutes later, so did Leech. The latter had a red-haired woman with him, who they quickly realized was Electron. He claimed that someone messed with the timeline again. He was powerless again, but this time kept his personality and knowledge, while Nuriel had the plane he ate shoved back into him. A deal between Fainne and Electron gave a latter a safe haven in Hell, while he would provide her with knowledge and ways to rule. He complained about the dump they lived in, and that is was not fit for a would-be queen. In the following hours, the Reapers discussed a variety of things with Electron. The former Elder first explained that he needed a safe haven in Hell simply because he was stripped of all his powers by the Painter and the Writer, and he would get in trouble with his "allies" if they discovered he was this weak. More things were discussed, as Nuriel wanted to bring Morgana back, but they soon figured out that the last piece of her soul was held in a building owned by Raoh. They dared not go inside. Leech also brought up that Riptide still requested some of Steel Wolf's DNA to build a new body. A plan was formed to capture a Demi-Elder, preferreably one with the energy and fire or earth powers; Electron would be able to assimilate the energy, and the other half of the Demi-Elders' power would feed Hell. The males of the group decided to go shopping on Beta-8. In a short time, they returned with Steel Wolf's DNA which was procured by Discordia. They also brought back a Primal Water Elemental arm, an ancient helmet, and a black crystal that held about eighty-thousand black souls. During the shoppers' absence, Electron taught Faraday some tricks she can do with her powers. When the shoppers returned, Macabre started working of a machine to capture and hold the Demi-Elder, and see if he could graft a new body for Riptide. Electron informed them that the souls within the black crystal they bought was possibly the Lost Legion, a small army of demons that was banished. The helm, he assumes, is on of the thirteen armors made by the Elder Blacksmith and subsequently stolen and corrupted by others. When the machine was finished, Fianne hunted down a Demi-Elder with the appropriate powers after which the team assaulted. It didn't take long to capture it, and the being was brought down into their base on Greed. Once there, Electron used Faraday to leech the energy part out of it, empowering himself, and killing the Demi-Elder. The remnant of its' power simply drained into Greed. Although it wasn't enough elder energy to feed Hell, it was a pretty decent start. Back to the drawing board the group tried to figure out a way to bring more attention and power to Fainne. They decided on building a Colosseum, an arena where demons could fight. Fainne would fight in it as well, showing her power to others, while growing in reputation. They decided to build the thing on the third layer, Pride, where the Palace of Pain used to be, and is slowly regenerating. They quickly found a decent spot, and Nuriel started using his powers to raise a hill where everything would be built upon. During a sidetrip back to Beta-8, Macabre spoke with Discordia about a book she might be able to retrieve from the Primal Plane, which she refused because of the amount of danger involved. Nuriel asked her to bring back Morgana's last part of her soul, and Discordia said she'd look into it. During the talk, Nuriel dropped some pamphlets about the future coloseum on Pride. Someone picked it up, and after mental contact, they realized it was a soldier from the Lost Legion looking for the crystal with his companions in it. Soon the group revealed they have the crystal, and he demanded it's return. They decided to meet on Pride. Once there, the soldier arrived, claiming the crystal back. Fainne wanted to make a deal, but the soldier claimed he could not deal in name of the Legion, and that only their commander could. After the soldier summoned twenty-thousand of his companions, they decided to give him the crystal, upon which another eighty-thousand soldiers arrived, together with their commander; Golgotha. A deal was struck; as an appreciation for their freedom, the Legion would destroy one target of Fainne's choosing. Fainne didn't need that favor immediatly, and convinced the Legion to make camp in the vicinity of the Colosseum. In the weeks that followed, Nuriel worked on building the Colloseum, with some input from both Macabre and some soldiers of the Legion. Macabre also worked on some genetic manipulation after, with the help of Leech, he kidnapped creatures from all over the Core. He tested these "centaurs" with the help of the Legion, which gave Macabre tips to improve on his creations. Faraday spent a lot of time with Electron, honing her skills, while Fainne dove back into the Codex Malefic to learn more of how to dominate Hell. Players Faraday, Fainne, Leech, Macabre, Nuriel NPC's, Groups and Planets NPC: Discordia, Electron, Golgotha, Riptide Groups: The Lost Legion, The Reapers Category:Sessions